1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storing thin plate-form parts such as lead frames, etc.
2. Prior Art
In conventional lead frame storing devices used in bonding machines, etc., a storing magazine that accommodates the lead frames in a stacked fashion is positioned and carried on an elevator. When this elevator is raised or lowered one step at a time, lead frames conveyed by a loading conveyor which is installed near the storing magazine are received by the storing magazine one at a time.
This prior art device, however, involves several problems. When the thickness of side plates of the storing magazine changes, the positions of the inside walls of the storing magazine become offset with respect to the loading conveyor. Therefore, the lead frames are not correctly fed into the magazine, and it is necessary to adjust the alignment position of the loading conveyor so that it matches the position of the storing magazine. Furthermore, the line position of transporting conveyors, which convey the lead frames onto the loading conveyor, becomes offset with respect to the line position of the loading conveyor. Thus, the line position of the transporting conveyors must also be adjusted. As seen from the above, the operation preparations are extremely time-consuming.